


Ten Years Ago, The Night We First Met

by untamedsymphony



Series: Ten Years [1]
Category: Raymond Reddington - Fandom, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: A/U, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/untamedsymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first chapter of Red and Merry's backstory.  The night they met, he knew he wanted her.  The real question was, how far would he go, and just how far would she let him take her?</p><p>As always, I don't own The Blacklist.  I just wish I owned Red.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Years Ago, on the Night We Met

Slowly making a circuit of the ballroom, Merry observed the people around her. The rich and powerful were out in force tonight. Tuxedos and evening gowns abounded, the soft lighting of the chandeliers causing jewels to sparkle and lent a fairytale glow to the event. She stopped with her back against the wall and took it all in, just for a moment letting herself escape into the illusion that this was just as it appeared on the surface, a May Day ball and nothing more. Elegant floral arrangements were a riot of springtime color against the ballroom’s cream and gold backdrop. The scent of orchids and jasmine spiked the air, sliding sensually over the expensive perfumes and colognes worn by the guests. Merry closed her eyes, letting the scents translate into swirls of colors in her mind’s eye. With a sigh, Merry stepped away from the wall and moved deeper into the room. The sooner she located her brother and discovered why he had requested her presence, the sooner she could leave. She found these events tedious, and if there was one thing she couldn’t stand, it was being bored.

She spotted Nicholas and his mother holding court just off the dance floor, surrounded as usual by various men and women, both the powerful and the hangers on, all paying homage to the head of the Garuante Crime Family and the beautiful creature by his side. To look at her, one would never guess the iron will behind the beautiful exterior. Midnight hair only recently touched with silver the only hint at her true age, Elise Garuante was a vision. Tall and fine boned, her black evening gown hugging her slender body before flowing gracefully to fall just above the shined marble of the ballroom floor. The woman wielded her femininity like a weapon to lull enemies and allies alike into underestimating her. No one would ever know that she was the driving force behind some of Nicholas’ most ruthless actions.

Just as Merry reached the group, Elise must have said something clever to the gentleman standing closest to her, his back to Merry. His laugh was rich and dark and it washed over Merry like a tidal wave, causing an unexpected and unwelcome heat to ignite in her belly. She stumbled and would have crashed into the stranger’s back but he must have sensed her behind him for he turned sharply and caught her before she could fall. Eyes the gray green of storm tossed seas looked down into hers, and Merry felt that, just for an instant, they were gazing into the very heart of her. She gasped at the connection and felt his hands tighten on her waist in response, felt the strong arms holding her flex under her palms.

“Well hello there, beauty” he murmured with a smile, quirking an eyebrow at her when she didn’t answer, simply staring at him as he continued to hold her.

“Merry, are you alright?” Nicholas’ voice shattered the moment and Merry quickly pulled out of her rescuer’s arms, murmuring an apology and blushing in embarrassment. But instead of letting her go immediately, he shifted his grip from her waist to her elbows, gliding his fingers down her forearms to her much smaller hands and giving them a gentle squeeze before releasing her completely. Merry shivered in response to the heat of his touch and then scolded herself for over reacting. No doubt he was just making sure she wasn’t going to topple over again, nothing more.

“Yes Nicholas, I’m fine” she said, moving forward to embrace her half-brother warmly, glad for the excuse to move away from the man still standing too close to her. “I must have caught my heel on something” Merry lied, still unsettled by her reaction to the stranger she had yet to be introduced to.

“Merisel, what a lovely surprise!” Elise’s voice grated across Merry’s ears, the venomous sweetness in her tone enough to make Merry’s teeth hurt. “I didn’t know you had planned on attending tonight.”

“Elise” Merry greeted her politely, determined not to further embarrass herself by indulging in a verbal catfight with the other woman. “Nicholas asked me to come, said there was someone he wanted me to meet.” Merry watched curiously as Elise narrowed her eyes at her son. Well, that was interesting, Merry thought to herself. Whoever this mysterious person was, Elise obviously was not happy at the idea of Merry meeting them.

“Well, you already have, after a fashion!” Nicholas laughed, using the arm he still had around Merry’s shoulders to turn her slightly as he made a flourishing motion with the other. “Raymond Reddington, may I introduce my sister, Merisel St. James.”

Swallowing her nervousness, Merry held her out. “Mr. Reddington” she said with a calm she did not feel and could barely maintain as he grasped her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, never taking his eyes from hers. As their gazes locked, Merry could not help but feel she was staring into the eyes of the most dangerous man she had ever met.

“Please, call me Red.”

 ===========================================================================================================

 

Red was becoming annoyed. While he was sure he could do business with Nicholas Garuante, his mother was becoming a problem. The woman seemed unable to take a hint, and fending off her barely veiled overtures was becoming tedious. Red could not deny Elise was a beautiful woman, but hers was a cold, calculated beauty that left him unmoved. If she persisted, he would have to be blunt in his refusal and that might damage his just formed business arrangement with her son, which would be unfortunate since Nicholas had something Red wanted.

When they had met earlier yesterday to finalize their business, Red had mentioned that he was looking for a new forger, as the gentleman he normally used had recently retired from the criminal world. Nicholas had smiled and stated that he might know someone and would be happy to make the arrangements for an introduction. So, when Nicholas had suggested he attend the gala, Red had agreed. It would be a good place for a casual introduction on neutral ground and would give Red the opportunity to set up a more private meeting if things went well.

An hour and a half into the party, and this mysterious forger had yet to appear and all Red had to show for his evening was the unwanted advances of his new business partner’s mother. He was seriously considering telling Nicholas he would have to meet his tardy contact another time, citing jet lag and the headache that was beginning to form at his temples. The thought made him happy enough so that when Elise made another of her not so witty comments, he actually gave her a genuine laugh. Just then, he felt someone coming up behind him and he whirled instinctively, expecting an attack. It would not be the first time someone had thought to eliminate him in a public setting in hopes of using the panicked crown as an easy escape.

What he got instead was an armful of beautiful woman. Red got the impression of soft golden curls and a surprised, heart shaped face before he found himself captivated by the most amazing copper colored eyes staring deeply into his. He heard the woman gasp softly, and watched as her pupils dilated and his hands tightened instinctively on her waist to keep her from moving away from him just yet. He felt her small hands grip his biceps tighter, as if to let him know she had no interest in leaving his arms, of breaking the connection that had snapped to life between them at their first touch. He smiled down at her.

“Well, hello there, beauty” he purred, suddenly realizing he was no longer bored. Red quirked an eyebrow at her in inquiry when she remained silent, wondering what he would need to do to convince this lovely little creature to sit next to him at the gala dinner tonight. Even if she never said a word all evening, she would still prove to be a more pleasant dining companion that Elise.

The sound of their host’s voice had her pulling away with a murmured apology and the most become blush. Red was surprised by how reluctant he was to let her go and contented himself with allowing his hands to glide down her forearms and then gently squeezing her delicate hands in his before releasing them. Her skin was soft, like fine silk and he found that he enjoyed the feel of it under his hands. Red wondered if she was that soft all over and decided right then that before he left the city, he would find out. He felt her shiver in response to his caress and smiled to himself. Silken and responsive. Now he was intrigued.

He half listened as Elise made some snide comment that bordered on rudeness and suppressed a chuckle as the younger woman struggled to keep her response polite. He would bet good money that before the evening was over, Elise would succeed in making her loose her temper. And then he realized what she had said. Nicholas had invited her to the gala specifically to meet someone. The same reason he himself had been invited here tonight. Well, well, well. So this lovely lady was Nicholas’ mysterious forger.

“Raymond Reddington, may I introduce my sister, Merisel St. James.” Nicholas’ _sister_? Well, that could complicate things. Red covered his surprise by taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a lingering kiss. It was an old fashioned gesture that he found delighted most women so he employed it often. As he locked his gaze with nervous one, he knew that no matter how badly it might complicate his business with her brother, he wanted her.

“Please, call me Red.”


	2. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One dance before dinner. What could it hurt?
> 
> As always, I don't own the Blacklist, I just wish...............

Merry tried to subtly remove her hand from his warm grasp, but Red refused to release her, shaking his head. “Oh I think not Miss St. James. Let’s get to know each other a little better, shall we?” He stepped away from Nicholas and Elise, the proprietary grasp he still had on her captured hand necessitating that she follow. When she shot him a confused look, he added “I believe this is the last waltz before dinner will be served and I, for one would like to stretch my legs before being seated for the next hour or so.”

“Oh, well I …” Merry hesitated, mentally scrambling for an excuse. Just standing next to this man had her flustered and she very sure that spending the next few minutes being held by him in the close proximity required for dancing was not going to help clear her head. Before she could find a polite way to decline however, she found herself being led towards the dance floor, her hand _still_ held firmly in his. She made another attempt to reclaim her extremity, only to feel him shift his grip to lightly manacle her wrist with his long fingers. Not looking at her, he gave it a gentle squeeze, letting her know without words that he wasn’t going to allow her to escape.

Giving in for the moment, adverse at drawing the attention of the people around them, she let out a very put upon sigh, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear and glanced over her shoulder to throw her brother an apologetic look for abandoning him. Nicholas seemed amused and made a little shooing motion at her, mouthing “Have fun!” She grinned at him in return and began turning back to her companion when she caught the furious glare Nicholas’ mother was sending after them. Elise was definitely not happy at the current turn of events. Realization dawned on Merry and she almost laughed out loud.   Elise was lusting after Reddington and wasn’t apparently having much luck in attracting his attentions. Feeling a bit catty after having endured Elise’s earlier rudeness, Merry gave her a smug little smile. The older woman narrowed her eyes angrily in return, the look promising retaliation.

Merry was still smiling over her shoulder, about to give in to the urge to antagonize Elise further by throwing her a wink or perhaps a kiss, when suddenly there was a firm tug on her wrist, causing her to turn sharply and stumble forward as she tried to keep her balance. For the second time that evening, she found herself quite literally falling into Red’s arms. Annoyed at his high- handedness, she immediately began pulling away with the intent of walking off the dance floor and leaving him there, no longer caring if she made a scene. She quickly discovered the futility of trying to escape his hold as Red simply tightened his hand on hers, his other now gripping her hip lightly as he pulled her more fully into his embrace, keeping her exactly where he wanted her.

Without pause, Red began to lead her around the other couples on the dance floor with practiced ease and Merry followed automatically, thrown by how quickly he had read her intentions and simply taken control. She really needed to nip this habit of his in the bud. Letting him think he could control her so easily was not a good way to begin a business relationship. Mentally debating the pros and cons of forcing the issue immediately or waiting for a more private moment, Merry decided to let him have his way for now. It didn’t mean she wasn’t going to call him on it however.

“Was that really necessary?” She asked, giving him a reproachful look. He gave her a mockingly stern one in return, but she could see the humor lurking in his eyes.

“Oh, don’t play the innocent with me Miss St. James. We both know you were stirring up mischief. I just thought it best to interfere before you managed to escalate the situation.”

“Whatever do you mean, Mr. Reddington?” she asked coolly, arching an eyebrow at him and then ruining the effect by giggling. He smiled at the sound, obviously pleased to have been the one to cause it. Merry’s breath hitched slightly. He was a handsome man, but when he smiled, he was almost beautiful. It lit up his entire face; softening the strong features and making him seem less intimidating and far more approachable. Unfortunately, that smile also drew her attention to his full lips. They looked soft, sensual. The kind of lips a woman could spend hours exploring. She wondered what he would taste like…..

His hand flexing on her hip startled her out of her erotic musings and reminded her suddenly that they were in a public place, surrounded by people. She could feel her face heat as a blush spread across it and was very glad her companion could not possibly have any idea as to where her mind had been wandering. Merry gave herself a good mental shake against the completely inappropriate thoughts swirling through her head and sternly told herself that she was here on business. Now if her treacherous body would just get the message.

Glancing around the room to make sure none of the other couples were close enough to overhear them, she tried to focus on the reason Nicholas had invited her here this evening.

“So, Mr. Reddington, my brother tells me you are looking for someone to do some specialized contract work for you.” There, that was very professional. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed the breathless lilt in her voice. He made a displeased noise in the back of his throat, bringing her attention back to his face.

His smile had faded at her words; taking with it the softness it had lent his features while the humor in his eyes was replaced by something _darker_ that sent a thrill of aroused trepidation through her. How could a single look both arouse and unnerve her at the same time? Tightening the arm now around her waist, Red drew her slowly closer so that she felt the heat of him against her as he leaned down slightly to place those full, soft lips near her ear. His warm breath caressed the delicate shell when he spoke, causing her to shiver in response to the deep rumble.

“Beauty, that’s twice now. You really don’t want to push for a third.” The sensual threat in his voice washed over her, leaving aching desire in its wake. Confused by both his statement and the riot of desire caused by his tone, Merry could only hum a questioning response.

“ _Red_ ” he corrected, just barely above a growling whisper. “I believe I asked you to call me Red.” He phrased it in the guise of a gentle reminder, but there was a quiet command in the silken tone of his voice that pushed her arousal higher; her nipples hardened against the lace of her bra and there was a undeniable dampness growing between her legs. _Something_ she didn’t recognize inside of her was drawn to him, responding to the dominance he exuded, and it left her feeling unsettled and edgy. She shouldn’t be reacting to him like this; it was wrong and so very dangerous. He was exactly the kind of man she normally went out of her way to avoid unless her work as a forger made it absolutely necessary. She preferred to work through an intermediary, and for good reason.

Due to her loose affiliation with the Garuante Family as Nicholas’ half sister, Merry had been surrounded by powerful, dangerous men her entire life, had seen the destruction they were capable of in their pursuit of power and had absolutely no desire to get even casually involved with one of their ilk. And she had a feeling that any involvement with this man would be far from casual. All of which made her overwhelming attraction to Red even more confusing. From the predatory ease with which he moved across the dance floor to the air of calm, controlled lethality he wore like a second skin, everything about the man holding her screamed of danger. So why did she feel so …..whatever _this_ was, in his arms?

Leaning back, she made the mistake of locking her eyes with his, once again snared by the intensity of his gaze. Jade green flecked with gold, they were the beautiful, _hungry_ eyes of a predator. And they were fixed solely on her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please!!!!! Thanks for reading, as always.


	3. Dance with Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still on the dance floor. How long is a waltz, anyway?
> 
> As always, I don't own the Blacklist, I just love to play with it.

Red was fully aware that he should stop this madness before it went any further. He should lead Merisel off the dance floor and back to her brother, thank them for a wonderful evening and walk away. In his world, distractions got a man killed, and the woman so reluctantly dancing with him now was a distraction on par with a category five hurricane. Perhaps if she hadn’t responded to him as she had, with an intoxicating mixture of innocent sensuality and impish humor, he could have managed it. But she had responded, and continued to do so; even though he _knew_ he was most likely alarming her with the aggressively fast pace he was pursuing her at. Even so, he found himself unable to stop or even to slow, not while everything in him was screaming with the need to claim her.

It had been a very long time since Red had wanted a woman with the unrelenting intensity that was currently raging through his body and, by all accounts; she was having as much trouble as he was. The connection between them had been immediate and undeniable, leaving him shaken and yearning to know all of her. The quick glimpses she had given him so far of the real woman hidden behind the polite and placid exterior were an inducement he was unwilling to ignore.

The way Merisel shivered and trembled under his touch told him she would be a responsive lover, passionate enough to keep up with his rapacious sexuality, while her blushes said she was uncertain enough to let him take control the way his dominant nature demanded. When he had caught Merisel taunting Elise with that smug little smile as he escorted her to the dance floor, Red had been delighted, knowing that her mischievous nature would keep him on his toes and add an element of playful surprise in the bedroom that he looked forward to eagerly.

No, it was far too late for him to do the honorable thing. There would be no walking away from Merisel St. James; at least not until he had gorged himself on every last intriguing facet of her. And to that end, Red decided he would just have to seduce her inner wanton into coming out to play.

As he continued to lead her around the dance floor, Red let his eyes wander over the lovely young woman in his arms, drinking her in. Her beautiful heart shaped face was crowned with a glorious mass of sun kissed curls that he longed to tangle through his fingers before wrapping it’s length around his fist, using it to hold her in place as he took his time thoroughly exploring the perfect pink bow of her lips. Slight of stature, the top of her head barely reached his chin, but she was sweetly curved in all the places a woman should be and Red just knew she would feel like heaven draped across his chest after he had loved her to exhaustion; her face buried in the crook of his neck, her lush form shimmering with a fine layer of dewy sweat and pressed flush against the hard planes of his own body.

Unable to prevent it, he let his desire for her bleed into his gaze and smiled at the nervous arousal that flashed through her widening copper eyes as she pulled back slightly in feminine alarm. They were beautiful, those eyes of hers. He had never seen such an unusual shade, not gold, nor brown, but somewhere in between. They were also very expressive, and right now they were telling him she was feeling _very_ skittish, spooked by the desire he was making no effort to conceal. Merisel trembled against him like a wild thing caught in a trap and he wondered if she would attempt to run from the need growing between them or if she would struggle instead to deny the temptation to give in, fighting tooth and nail. He was betting on a mixture of both and the images running through his mind only intensified the heat of his gaze on hers. Merisel shifted her eyes away from him in nervous agitation and gave an irritated sigh.

“I don’t like this Red. You’re making me uncomfortable.” The words were firm as she squirmed under his gaze, but he heard the vulnerability in her voice and he instinctively sought to sooth her.

“Relax, Merisel. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want me to” Red smiled gently. He wondered if she even noticed that she had obeyed his earlier directive and used his nickname, but he doubted it. She was a natural hedonist and he was guessing that she was responding to him mostly on instinct, which was why she was probably feeling _very_ conflicted right now. Her mind did not understand her body’s reactions to him, and it was no doubt making her edgy and defensive. Her next words only confirmed his suspicions.

“Oh, but you think that _you_ know what I want far better than I do, don’t you?” Merry snapped, temper flaring in her eyes as she brought her gaze back to his. “I can see it in that oh so smug look on your face!”

Red felt himself harden in response to the fire in her tone, reveling in her willingness to challenge him. He slowly tightened his arm around her waist, drawing her almost indecently close, reclaiming the space she had put between them.

“It’s not that I _think_ that I know, sweetheart, it’s that I can _see_ that I do” he growled, lips pressed tight to her ear, relishing the shiver she couldn’t control despite her annoyance with him. “You’re fighting a battle on two fronts, Merisel, and wars fought that way are seldom won. Shall I tell you a secret my dear?” his voice a teasing, sensual taunt.

“No.” She replied, her voice soft and sweetly edged as she taunted him in return. “I doubt I can afford to pay the price your secrets demand.”

He laughed low and deep, pleased that she was letting her spirited nature override her wariness of him. Not an easy conquest then, but a sensual battle, one with no real winners or losers, only pleasure, both given and taken. She was going to make him work for every inch of ground he gained and in return, he would make sure she enjoyed every moment of her inevitable surrender.

“Perhaps I might purpose a bargain in lieu of payment then? I’ll call the debt paid in full, an even trade, so to speak. One dance you did not want to give in exchange for one secret you’re afraid to hear. Does that seem fair to you, sweetheart?”

“You do like the sound of your own voice, don’t you, Red? If you’re waiting on my input, please don’t. You’re doing fine all on your own.”

Ha! The little minx was laughing at him! Well if she wanted to play, perhaps it was time to up the ante. He nuzzled the curls at her temple, his voice almost conversational as he began to systematically dismantle her defenses, all the while continuing to twirl them around the dance floor in lazy circles.

“Reading people happens to be just one of my many skills, Merisel, and it’s one that has kept me alive more times than I care to count. In this particular case, however, it’s useful for a different purpose. You see, people use _words_ to lie all the time, to others and to themselves. But it is a very, very difficult thing, to lie well with one’s _body_. There are so many little details that can give the deception away, such as the tension in the muscles of the face and shoulders, an increase in respiration, or a slight hesitation when speaking. Not to mention the thousand other little tells that can so readily expose a lie for what it is. And if one knows how to see the truth of these, the body can become a symphony of information. And right now, Merisel, your body is positively _singing_ for me.”

“It’s not….” She denied weakly, reluctant arousal drowning out her earlier fit of temper.

“It is, Merisel, and it’s an engaging song, lush with subtleties and depth. Shall I share it with you, sweetheart? Shall I tell you what your beautiful body is whispering to me right now?”

Her whimpering sound of protest went ignored, his voice deepening seductively as he continued on, relentless now in his pursuit of her. “Your pupils are dilated to the point that only a slender ring of color remains and _it is absolutely stunning_. Your breath is coming shallow and fast, fanning against my skin, moist and hot and _it is arousing_. Your escalated breathing is causing your chest to rise and fall quickly against mine and _it feels sublime_. Your cheeks are flushed with _want_ , and your lips are parted as if awaiting a lover’s kiss. And most revealing of all Merisel, is the fact that I can _feel_ you trembling in my arms and we both know it isn’t from fear.”

He straightened just enough so that he could gaze down into her face, his lips hovering scant inches above hers so that they almost shared the same breath. “All this tells me that while you may not _like_ or even understand what is happening between us, _your body very much wants it to continue_.”

As the last notes of the waltz faded to a close, he drew them to a stop in the center of the dance floor. She made no effort to move from his arms, swaying slightly towards him and then away, then back again, still caught in the sensual web he had so deliberately woven around her. Blinking slowly, once and then twice, she frowned up at him.

“I don’t…..We’ve just met……. _What are you doing to me_?” The confused desire in her jumbled words made him smile as he brought the hand he had been holding in his throughout their dance to his lips and placed a gentle kiss against the sensitive palm.

“I’m seducing you, Merisel. The real question is, _will you let me_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I had a harder time than usual getting inside Red's head! Please let me know how I did and as always, thanks for reading.


	4. Dinner, and other unpleasant things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped at a table with Merry and Elise. What could possibly go wrong? 
> 
> As always, I don't own the Blacklist, but dinner with Red? That would be an experience!

_“I’m seducing you, Merisel. The real question is,_ _will you let me_?”

In that moment, Merry understood as she had never before, how Eve had been so easily led astray, for no fallen angel could have ever tempted a woman more than the man standing before her, his soft lips whispering dark, suggestive words that seduced her senses; the promise of forbidden knowledge held deep in his intense, lustful gaze making her want to follow where he led.

 _“_ _Sic et Eva tentabatur a gratia excidunt_ _”_ Merry murmured. The deep rumble of his laugh made Merry blush, realizing she had spoken the phrase out loud.

“And so Eve was tempted and did fall from Grace?” Red easily translated the Latin that fell involuntarily from her lips. “Why Merry, did you just compare me to Beelzebub himself? I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.” The humor in his voice danced through his eyes, making him look, for just a moment, like a mischievous little boy and Merry could not help but to smile in return. He was drawing her in with his charm and his disarming sensuality and Merry wasn’t at all sure she that she didn’t in fact, _want_ him to wear her down until she surrendered.

“Not Beelzebub, no” she teased him playfully. “You’ve more in common with Lucifer Morning Star I think. The most beautiful of God’s creations, he was also the most seductive and cunning. He offered Eve knowledge of the forbidden, but what he delivered instead…..”

Red’s voice lost all traces of humor and returned to the deep seductive tenor of darkest velvet that Merry could almost feel brushing across her skin, low and intimate despite the fact that they still stood in the center of the now empty ballroom. Releasing her hand, he reached up and cupped the side of her neck, drawing her close once again, resting his other lightly on her hip where the heat of it burned through her clothing and seeped deep into her flesh. Meeting her gaze, he held it with his own, refusing to let her look away.

“What he gave her Merry, was the beauty of choice. She could remain ignorant and happy in her safe little world, or she could brave the danger and perhaps find glory in the experience. You see, Merry, it always comes down to a matter of _choice_. The serpent could seduce her all he wanted, tempt her with all kinds of inducements, promise her the darkest of pleasures, but, in the end, he couldn’t _force_ her into taking what he offered. Eve had to _consent_ in order for his seduction to be complete. And now, Merisel, you find yourself in much the same situation. Tempted by _want_ and being offered everything you desire by someone who knows _exactly what you need._ Give me your consent, sweetheart. I promise you’ll enjoy the fall far more than Eve ever did.”

“You’re a very dangerous man, Raymond Reddington” she sighed, knowing she should refuse and walk away now while she still could. But did she really want to? Never had she been pursued with such single-mindedness, been made to feel so desirable as a woman, so very _wanted_. But then, she had never met a man like him before. His force of will and quick intellect alone was enough to draw her to him; add in the sensuality Red was drowning her in and Merry knew she didn’t stand any real chance of refusing him. He was right; she was fighting a war on two fronts. Between his desire and her own, it was a losing battle.

“As much as I enjoy flattery, Merry, that wasn’t an answer.”

Merry was sure there were a million reasons she should say no and turn tail and run from all he was offering her, but for the life of her, at that moment she couldn’t think of a single one, not when everything in her was begging to say yes. Giving in to her desire for this beautiful man, she leaned into him, her gaze dropping to his lips and…….

“There you two are!” Elise’s voice was like a bucket of cold water across Merry’s heated skin, causing her to jerk back with a gasp. Blushing furiously, she turned to face the other woman, mortification and frustrated desire warring for dominance inside her. Glancing sideways at Red, she was annoyed at the calm look of polite interest on his face, seemingly unaffected by the interruption. The slight tick under one eye as Elise walked towards where they stood gave away his agitation however, and made her feel marginally better. Surely he had to be as frustrated as she was right now.

“Dinner is about to be served and we need to get you seated Red” Elise purred as she came to stand far too close to him for Merry’s liking.

“Wonderful! I’m positively famished and looking forward to enjoying a meal in the company of two such lovely women” Red smiled as he stepped away and offered his arm to Merry.

“Oh, I’m afraid that I didn’t realize Merisel would be staying for the gala dinner” Elise frowned in mock dismay. “But I’m sure we can find a place for her at one of the other tables. You of course shall be sitting at our table besides Nicholas and myself” she smiled seductively at him. Before Merry could say anything, Red’s voice snapped out, coldly putting an end to Elise’s maneuvering.

“Oh, I’m afraid I must insist that Merry join us at our table. We were having the most stimulating conversation before you came in and I am most reluctant to put it on hold.”   His tone made it clear he would brook no further argument. Not waiting for an answer and without another look at Elise, Red escorted Merry off the dance floor towards the dining room, leaving the furious woman to follow in their wake.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

After some jostling around of the other guests, Red managed to seat Merry between himself and Nicholas with Elise safely on the far side of the rounded table. Outwardly calm, Red fought to tamper down the frustrated desire and annoyance raging within him. He had almost had her before Elise had barged in and caused Merry to retreat from him again. She had been about to say yes, to surrender to the need that was raking them both relentlessly. He had seen it in her eyes, felt it as she had leaned into him, her head tilted up for his kiss. A kiss he very badly wanted and was determined to get before the night was over. Turning to look at the object of his desire, he noted the tension in her body and the unhappy look on her face.

“Sweetheart, try not to look so miserable, it’s only dinner” he teased, hoping that she might relax enough to find some enjoyment in their shared meal.

“ _Multo miserorum gemitus lacrimaeque sero enim nos hodie cenes apud inferos_ ” Merry smiled wryly at him, glancing across the table at Elise for emphasis. Red’s eyebrows lifted in amusement and his lips quirked in a half smile as he considered her statement.

“As rusty as my Latin is, I do believe ‘it is far too late for tears and unhappy sighs, for tonight we dine in hell’ is a mishmash of quotes. As well as a being bit over the top, don’t you think?”

“You’ve never had to endure family dinners with Elise. Let me know how you feel in an hour, if we survive the meal that is” Merry whispered, having leaned in close to him so Nicholas, seated on her other side would not overhear her remark. Taking advantage of the proximity she had granted him by leaning in, he made sure his reply whispered across the sensitive skin on the side of her neck, his lips just inches from being able to nibble on her delicate earlobe.

“Oh, Merry, I have every intention of surviving this dinner. We have so much more to discover about each other. All I need is one little word from you and that voyage can begin” he coaxed. The small, involuntary gasp she gave made him smile and he was just about to press his advantage when Nicholas leaned around to engage him in conversation. Switching gears with ease, Red turned his attention to his business partner and entertained him with stories from his last stay in the city while the first of many courses were served to them.

Nicholas was an interesting conversationalist, adding stories of his own and keeping the conversation flowing evenly around the table, making sure to involve all of their dining companions, but Red felt there was a glint of amusement in the younger man’s eyes whenever they met his and he wondered if Nicholas had some idea of what was going on between Red and Merry, had perhaps even intended to set them up by introducing them tonight. If he truly knew what Red had in store for his sister, Red highly doubted amusement was what he would be feeling.

They had just been served their entrees when Elise asked him how long he was planning on staying in the city. Whipping his mouth with his napkin, Red gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Well if you plan on being here for any length of time, I would love to show you the finer points of our fair city. Perhaps share some of the more….pleasurable past times with you” she offered with a suggestive smile. Out of the corner of his eye, Red saw Merry stabbing at her plate with just a bit more force than the hapless spear of asparagus warranted and heaved an internal sigh. An angry Merry was not at all what he wanted for tonight. Reaching out as he turned towards her, he removed the silverware from the death grip she had on it, placing it besides her plate. Grasping her hand in his larger one, he brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the delicate skin. Merry smiled at him as he lowered their hands to rest on his thigh, still intertwined.

“As pleasant as that sounds Elise, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline” Red replied, not looking away from Merry. “Merry and I were discussing some of the more famous gardens here in your beautiful state earlier and I was hoping to persuade her accompany me to some of the many lauded botanical exhibits located in the area.”

“If you’re truly interested in gardens, my friend” Nicholas interrupted, “you should have Merry show you around the grounds here at the hotel. They are absolutely beautiful, perfect for an evening stroll. And perhaps later on in the week, if you are still here, you might persuade Merry to show you her own gardens. True works of art.” He winked conspiratorially. Red was now sure of it, Nicholas definitely approved of his interest in Merry. If only he knew how far that interest lay and in what direction, he might have a change of heart Red thought in amusement.

“Well well well, don’t you work fast, Merisel!” Elise snide voice cut across the table and there was no mistaking the look of contempt on her face. Merry arched an eyebrow her in response.

“ _Aulularia, occurrit in lebete_ _m”_ Merry replied. ‘Pot meet the kettle’ Red mentally translated and had to cover a laugh with a cough. Elise frowned in confusion before snapping at her.

“Even with her less than reputable background, I would have thought you mother would have been able to instill better manners in you, Merisel.” Elise smiled cruelly at the look of outrage that crossed Merry’s face before Nicholas’ voice rose in reprimand.

“Mother, that is quite enough! You’ve made everyone here uncomfortable” he gestured with one hand around the table where the other diners were mostly staring down at their plates uncomfortably. “Apologize and let’s move on to a more comfortable topic.”

Red silently agreed with Nicholas. He had had quite enough of Elise and was preparing to excuse himself and Merry but before he could get the words out, Merry’s temper got the best of her. Reaching out, she placed the hand not held by Red gently on her brother’s arm.

“It’s ok, Nicholas. Really, an apology isn’t necessary.” She gave him a comforting pat. “Honestly, I’m surprised Elise has managed to contain herself this long.” Looking away from her brother, Merry gave the other woman a pitying smile. “After all, knowing your husband was unfaithful is one thing, but to be expected to politely share a public meal with his bastard sitting across the table from you might be asking a bit too much.”

Absolute silence followed her remark. Nicholas looked like he had turned to stone and Elise just gaped in fury, not able to come up with a suitable response. Merry casually lifted her wine to her lips, smug satisfaction plain on her face. That satisfaction would be short lived, Red promised himself as he rose from his seat, grasping Merry’s elbow in a firm grip to bring her up with him.

“As horribly awkward as this evening has become, I think I’ll take your suggestion Nicholas and have Merry show me around the gardens. Please excuse us.”

With that he moved away from the table towards the French doors along the far side of the room, towing Merry reluctantly by his side.

“What do you think you’re doing” she hissed furiously at him. “I’m not going outside with you!”

Coming to an abrupt halt, he turned to face her and leaned in close, anger hardening his features and obvious in his low, clipped voice.

“Yes you are, Merisel. How you choose to do so is up to you. By my side or over my shoulder, you will accompany me into the gardens and we will discuss your behavior in a more private setting, because trust me, that is _not_ a conversation you will want to have here.” The warning was clear in his voice, but she stubbornly chose to ignore it, opening her mouth with the clear intention of arguing with him. As her lips parted, he placed a single finger across them, startling her into silence.

“Hard or easy, Merisel. Choose wisely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and thank you to all of the readers who gently reminded me that it is far more fun in this world than the real one. As always, please let me know what you think. And I promise, the next chapter will be up soon and it will have smut! I can't help myself, it's all Red's fault!


	5. A walk in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard or easy, what would she choose? Actions have consequences, after all.....
> 
> As always, I don't own the Blacklist, I just would love to take a stroll with Red.....

_“Hard or easy, Merisel. Choose wisely”_. 

 

Still riding high off of the adrenaline from finally giving in to her temper and striking back at Elise after years of enduring her verbal barbs, Merry almost yielded to the impulse to nip at the finger Red laid across her lips, but the manner in which he uttered his warning gave her pause. Tightly controlled, he never raised his voice. He didn’t have to; Merry could almost _feel_ the undercurrent of silk wrapped anger pulsing beneath his false calm of his tone. That, more than his actual words, convinced her that Red had every intention doing exactly as he said he would. Despite still being in a room full of people, Merry had not a single doubt that if she did not go with him willingly into the gardens, she would quickly find herself thrown over his shoulder and carried out like a sack of flour.

 

“Fine” she bit out, glaring up at him. “By all means, let’s go see the gardens.” Where she had every intention of putting Raymond Reddington in _his_ place, too. After all, she was on a roll, so why stop now?

 

Red didn’t say anything further, but Merry could almost hear his teeth grinding together as he moved them towards the doors leading out onto the hotel grounds; the firm hold he kept on her elbow making it plain he didn’t trust her to stay by his side. Merry marched besides him willingly enough, but as soon as they cleared the patio and were no longer visible from the dining room, she yanked her arm from his grasp and rounded on him angrily.

 

"You _will not_ keep dragging me around whenever and wherever you feel like it!" She spat at him, watching un-intimidated as his eyes narrowed to emerald slits and his jaw clenched.

 

"You are in serious need of acquiring better self control, Merisel, and I’ve half a mind to help you do so” Red ground out. “You allowed Elise to goad you into losing your temper tonight, and frankly, from what I could see, you didn’t even make her work that hard for it."

 

"I don’t recall asking for your opinion, _Red_ , and you had no right to interfere! This is a family matter and it's none of your business!" She sneered, putting as much distain into her voice as she could muster.

 

"You made it my business when you decided to air your family’s dirty laundry in front of me and everyone else in that room.  You’ve made quite the spectacle of yourself this evening, my dear, and while I'm sure the other diners very much enjoyed the show, I myself did not” he retorted.

 

“How dare you!” Merry sputtered in outrage as she stomped towards him until they were almost nose to nose. “Elise has been tormenting me since I was a child and _I will not_ be taken to task by _you_ for finally putting her in her place!” She snarled, jabbing a finger against his chest for emphasis.

 

That something _darker_ that had so aroused and disconcerted Merry earlier flashed through Red’s eyes as he leaned into her, his face hardening further at the challenge she had thrown out, and when he spoke, the deep gravel of his tenor held such sensual menace that she a actually stumbled back a step before being caught by the arm he banned like steel around her waist. He drew her inexorability to him until she was flush against him, her softer body held tight against his unyielding frame, until she could _feel_ the undeniable proof of his desire pressing against her.

 

“Oh, Merisel, I have yet to begin to take you to task over your behavior tonight. When I do, trust me, you’ll know it” he promised, the thick pulse of lust in his voice making her tremble against him, the unwanted lash of desire derailing her angry tirade for the moment as heat and want pooled low in her belly as he continued.

 

“While momentarily satisfying, all you’ve really managed to accomplish tonight is to make yourself look petty and small by descending to Elise’s level, embarrassing both yourself and your brother in the process. People love to gossip, Merisel, and many of the guests here tonight do business with Nicholas quite regularly. The fallout from your little spat with Elise is going to affect his reputation for some time to come. Did you even consider that before you opened your mouth and humiliated him this evening?”

 

Despite his seductive tone and the way he was holding her so possessively, Red was lecturing her and it was just too much for Merry’s temper to handle right then. She had been teetering between desire and fury all evening, riding a rollercoaster of emotions that she was not prepared for and It. Was. Just. Too. Much. Shoving hard at his chest, she pushed away from him, the emotions raging through her now fully in control.

"Fuck you, Red.  Just _fuck you_." she hissed, turning on her heel to storm away from him. 

 

Five steps.  That was as far as she got before he had her wrapped in his arms, her back pulled flush with his chest, her arms pinned to her breasts as he engulfed her in his hold. Instinctively she began to struggle, too angry to be afraid.

 

"Enough!" he grated, the harshness of his tone startling her into stillness and for a time, they stayed just like that; neither speaking as they both struggled to regain some form of control over the emotions sparking between them so violently. With an effort, Merry managed to slow her ragged breaths, noticing as she did so that Red’s own breathing was seemingly unaffected by the effort he has exerted in holding her to him. Calm and easy, just like the steady beat of his heart against her back.

 

Sensing, perhaps, that she had managed to regain some small bit of restraint over her temper, when he spoke again his voice had lost its edge from moments before, the harshness smoothed out and almost conversational in tone.

 

"For future reference, Merisel, there are only a handful of things I find truly offensive in others.  Poor manners are one; foul language from a lady is another.  You have given exemplary examples of both this evening and so are walking a very fine line. You have no idea, sweetheart, how lucky you are that I am still waiting for you to give me that one little word."

 

When she stayed stubbornly mute, he shifted his grasp so that he held her against him with only one arm and reached up to cup her jaw with his free hand, angling her face around and up to look at him.  Amused at the mutinous expression he found there, he smiled gently down at her. 

 

"Merisel, you have two options right now.  You can either settle yourself down or I will do it for you. I would much prefer to enjoy the gardens while we sort things out, but really, it's up to you how the rest of this evening will go." She opened her mouth to retort angrily, her barely cooled temper flaring anew, but he stilled her words with a caress of his thumb across her lower lip, the gentle touch both a warning and an inducement. 

 

"Consider carefully before you answer, Merisel. If you choose to force the issue, I don't think you'll enjoy the experience half as much as a walk in the moonlight."

 

“Keep shushing me with your fingers and I’m liable to bite them” Merry muttered with a sulk.

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, darling” Red laughed. “That would most definitely get you punished.” Deep and genuine, his laughter was infectious and Merry had to squash the giggle that rose up in response to his mirth.

 

If she was being truly honest with herself, Merry knew she wasn’t even really angry with him so much as she was annoyed at his autocratic behavior and conflicted about the fact that part of her _wanted_ to yield to his dominance, to go soft and pliant in his arms.

 

Even more galling than her reaction to his high-handedness, was the fact that _he was right_. She _had_ allowed Elise’s taunts to eat at her all evening and Merry was more embarrassed at her public loss of control than anything else. Red was just suffering the fall out and it wasn’t fair to him. It didn’t mean she was happy with the way he had decided to drag her out of the room so he could lecture her on it, however.

 

As she stared up at him, Merry felt the last embers of her temper slipping away; as quick to die out as it was to flare up. It had always been that way with her. Elise was the only person Merry had ever been capable of staying angry with for more than a short while and _that_ was a grudge Merry doubted she would ever be able to let go of. That woman had wounded her too deeply and far too many times for Merry to just let it go. Generally, however, her gentle nature allowed her to forgive easily, and it seemed that was going to be the case with Red as well.

 

“I don’t think I like you very much right now Red” she sighed with resignation as she relaxed against him, letting his solid frame cradle hers. He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her temple before releasing his hold and turning her to face him.

 

“You like me just fine, Merry. You just don’t like the fact I called you on your behavior tonight” he smiled down at her. “Not to worry, sweetheart, you’ll get used to it.” Before Merry could ask him what precisely he meant by that, Red slipped his arm through hers and continued to steer them further into the gardens.

 

They walked in companionable silence for awhile, Red seemingly content to take in the peace and quiet while Merry was enjoying neither. Now that her temper had cooled, her mind kept returning to the look on her brother’s face as she had publicly humiliated his mother. While it had felt good to get back at Elise, it had never been her intention to hurt or embarrass her only sibling and the guilt was starting to get to her.

 

“Nicholas is probably very angry with me right now” she murmured into the quiet, bringing Red’s attention back to her.

 

“Doubtlessly” he agreed with a quirk of his lips. “But he obviously loves you very much and so will most likely forgive you quickly, once you’ve apologized. Never having had siblings of my own, I can’t say for sure, but the two of you seem to be rather close and that should make it easier for both of you.” He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“We are close,” Merry agreed, “but Nicholas has always been somewhat caught in the middle between Elise and I. She is his mother, after all and he does love her. I may have to include a bit of groveling with my apology” she grimaced.

 

“Forgive me for asking, Merry, but why _did_ you behave so rashly tonight?   You said you’ve put up with Elise’s obnoxious comments for years. What was so different about tonight? What was it about this particular evening that tipped the scales and made you decide you’d had enough?”

 

Merry narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. What had been different was _him_. His mere presence had been enough to thrust the antagonism between the two women into overdrive and the way Elise had continued to push herself at him had sent Merry’s temper over the edge; making her lash out in jealousy.

 

“You know exactly why tonight was different and if you think I’m going to feed your ego by confirming it, you’re not as intelligent as I gave you credit for” she snapped.

 

“Settle down, Merry” he said mildly. “Jealousy is a base emotion, and an unappealing one at that. Besides, it’s completely unnecessary on your part as I have absolutely no interest in Elise. While beautiful, she is far too cold and calculating for my tastes. I prefer the woman in my bed to be soft and warm, sweetly eager and without ulterior motives beyond mutual gratification. Which brings us back to our earlier conversation; you still haven’t given me an answer Merry.”

 

The heated glance he leveled at her as he described the kind of woman he preferred to take to his bed made Merry’s heart race and a blush spread across her cheeks. She very much wanted to be that woman, but she hesitated. Red was sure to be a sophisticated lover, intense in his desires and attentive to the pleasure of his partner, but he had such a dominant and controlled personality. As much as she desired him, did she want to risk losing herself in him? And just how far did his need for control go? Merry had refused for years to be her father’s puppet and she would not consent to becoming Red’s. She had to know she would be safe with him, that who she was would not become eclipsed by him.

 

"How would you have....?” She hesitated over the words, unsure of how to ask him what she wanted to know. "Earlier, what you said, how would you have done it?" she finally managed.

 

"Settled you down?"  At her nod, he pursed his lips, giving her a thoughtful look.  "I'm not sure you really want me to answer that, Merry, at least not yet."

 

"If you're going to threaten me with something, I need to know what I'm facing." she insisted stubbornly.

 

"It wasn't a threat, sweetheart, just a statement of intent.  However,” he held up a hand to forestall her next words, “I understand what you're saying."

 

Red fell silent again, chewing on the inside of his check as he seemed to be mulling over exactly what to say.  Their leisurely pace had taken them almost to the center of the hotel gardens by this time and he led them over to a bench beneath a large willow tree. Merry sat gratefully and slipped her heals off, letting the grass sooth her tired feet. Red smiled at her groan of appreciation and lowered himself to sit closely besides her, placing an arm on the back of the bench and taking one of her hands in his, turning slightly so he faced her.

 

“Ordinarily, the issue of discipline doesn’t come up quite this early in my relationships, Merry, so I find myself in a bit of a quandary tonight. In the normal course of events, if a woman I found myself attracted to were to behave in such a fashion only a few hours after I met her, I would simply not pursue her further.” Here he paused to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he did so.

 

“But I find myself intensely drawn to you, Merry, and am therefore reluctant to let you go. I want you very badly, sweetheart, but you haven’t yet consented to by mine, so I can’t say for certain what I might have done if you had continue to push earlier. I would like to think that I would have been able to force myself to walk away, but to be honest, I’m not sure that’s even an option for me at this point.”

 

Discipline? Why did that sound so…..intriguing? And why did the image of him walking away from her, the very idea that she would most likely never see him again if he did so, leave her feeling bereft? Merry struggled against the impulse to just give in, to say yes to him right then and beg him not to leave. She needed to know exactly what she was agreeing to before she surrendered. Forcing herself to meet his gaze directly, she asked him what she so desperately needed to know.

 

“You had to have known how close I was to saying yes on the dance floor, Red, and that I want you every bit as badly as you say you want me. If Elise hadn’t interrupted us, you would have already had my consent before my little outburst at dinner. What then? What would you have done if I had already agreed to be yours?” The words came out soft and a bit shaky, and Merry hated that she was unable to hide her nervousness from him. Red stared at back at her intensely for a long moment and then gave a sharp nod, as if he had come to a decision.

 

"Merisel, if that had been the case, if you had already agreed to be mine, and _if_ you had continued on in the same fashion as before despite my warnings, I would have found a quiet corner of these gardens where we would be least likely to be disturbed, stuffed my handkerchief in your mouth and put you over my knee. And then sweetheart, I would have given you the spanking you so very much earned tonight."

 

Merry’s mind went absolutely blank and then flooded with images of Red holding her across his lap as he firmly smacked her naked backside as she writhed across his thighs. Her face colored at the erotic images now burned into her mind and she couldn’t keep her eyes from bouncing between the large hand holding hers and his firm thighs.

 

“Merry, look at me.” She closed her eyes instead, not yet ready to face the intensity of his gaze. She felt him release her hand and reach up to grasp her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her face up to his. “Merry, look at me” he repeated firmly. When she had reluctantly complied, he gave her a small smile as he considered whatever he saw in her expression.

 

“Tell me Merry, what disturbs you most about the idea of my disciplining you? Is it the concept itself, or the fact that, rather than being repulsed, you’re aroused by it?”

 

“I should be horrified” she said, but even she could hear the lack of conviction in her voice. He laughed as he released her chin to take her hand in his again, lacing his fingers through hers.

 

“Why? Because society tells you that you should be; that dominant/submissive relationships are somehow deviant? The opinions of other should hold no sway between two consenting adults, Merry. The only thing that should matter is what is right for us, together. The world can go hang.”

 

He had finally said it. Dominant/submissive. Was she submissive? Merry had never thought of herself in that manner, but she could not deny the way she had responded to him, was still responding now. And she was curious. What would it be like to surrender to a man like him, knowing he would demand everything she had to give, and make her enjoy every moment of the experience?

 

“How do these kind of relationships work? What could I expect?” She asked cautiously, willing at least to hear him out before making her decision.

 

His head tilted to one side as he considered. “It’s different for each couple, Merry. Are you asking me what I would expect from you?” Holding her breath in anticipation of his answer, all Merry could manage was a nod of assent.

 

“Control is very important to me, Merry, and for good reason. My survival has depended on my ability to control the people and situations around me on almost a constant basis. My personal relationships are no exception. It is not something I can just turn off. After so many years, it has become an integral part of who I am.” He seemed almost sad at this, but it the look passed from his features so quickly, Merry could not be sure it had even been there at all. His lips quirked in that half smile of his as he continued.

 

“But I think for tonight, we can just keep to the basics. You already know how I feel about bad manners and foul language, so that only leaves two hard and fast rules. Honest communication is very important in any relationship, and especially in one like ours. As accomplished as I may be at reading body language, Merry, I cannot read your mind and should not be expected to do so. I will rely on you to tell me when something is upsetting you or when you need something from me that I am not providing. Hiding or holding back your thoughts and emotions from me is not acceptable.” He waited for her nod of understanding before he finished. “Lastly, and this is very important considering the world you and I exist in, Merry, you will not put yourself in danger by taking unnecessary risks.”

 

“Is that all?” Merry asked, just a hint of sarcasm bleeding into her voice. Thankfully he chose to be amused rather than annoyed.

 

“Oh, I’m sure there will be countess instances of things that we didn’t cover tonight, but we will deal with them as they come up, I expect. As I said, these are just the basics. Simply put, I expect you to conduct yourself in a mature and adult manner. If you fail to do so, I _will_ discipline you.”

 

“And having told me all of this, what could possibly make you think I might still say yes?” She challenged, eyeing him warily as he leaned into her.

 

“Well, for one thing, you’re still sitting here with me, Merry” he murmured as he nuzzled her ear.

 

“And?” Merry gasped softly as she fought not to shiver against him without much success as he skimmed his lips down to the sensitive skin just below the ear he had been tormenting. He smiled against her, letting her know her reaction had not gone unnoticed.

 

“And,” his voice dropped into the deep seductive octave he has used earlier to enthrall her during their waltz, his lips now only inches from hers at his gaze focused hungrily on her mouth. “I’m about to remind both of us of why you wanted so badly to say yes on that dance floor.” The arm he had rested across the back of the bench came up, his hand tangling in her hair, tugging gently to angle her face up to his. That was all the warning she got before his lips claimed hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I promised smut, but don't hate me. This chapter just got away from me and became a bit of a monster. The next chapter will start with something very steamy, I promise! As always, I live for your feedback.


	6. Under The Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, as promised, this chapter is pure, unadulterated smut! Finally, Merry gives Red her consent. Will it be worth it?
> 
> As always, I don't own the Blacklist, however, I would love to spend time with Red in any garden!

_“I’m about to remind both of us of why you wanted so badly to say yes on that dance floor.” The arm he had rested across the back of the bench came up, his hand tangling in her hair, tugging gently to angle her face up to his. That was all the warning she got before his lips claimed hers._

Need slammed into her, his kiss drowning her in its intensity as he fed hours of pent up desire into her hungry mouth, devouring her with the force of his arousal. There was nothing gentle about this kiss; it was too raw, too earthy. It was a claiming, pure and simple, and Merry reveled in it. He swept every sane thought from her mind and she willing let them go, finding an unexpected freedom in surrender. He gave her no time to think or doubt, burying her fears underneath a tide wave of desire. His teeth nipped roughly at her bottom lip, the sting barely registering before his tongue was there to sooth it. Red took quick advantage as her lips parted in a gasp, invading her mouth and taking possession as if he had every right to do so, asking nothing and demanding she give over everything.

 

When he finally allowed her to break the kiss, they were both gasping; their ragged breaths loud in the quiet night air. Slowly opening her eyes, Merry gazed down at him, her vision hazy with passion. If she had thought him beautiful when he smiled, he was absolutely breathtaking in his arousal; kiss swollen lips, face flushed with need and the green of his eyes darken by lust until they were the shade of the most primitive primordial forest.

 

His hands flexed on her hips, pulling her down as he thrust upwards sharply, grinding the hard length of his cloth covered erection against her core, causing her to writhe against him at the sudden friction and Merry realized with a start that she was straddling his lap, her thighs spread wide on either side of his, her dress pulled almost up to her waist. She had been so lost in his kiss that she hadn’t noticed when he had pulled her over him, or perhaps he was innocent in this and she had crawled into his lap. She just couldn’t remember and panic flooded her system at the thought. If he could do this to her with just a kiss, Merry knew she would be utterly helpless under the onslaught of sensation when he finally took her to his bed.

 

With that thought driving her, Merry scrambled off his lap, slowly backing away from the bench, a blush coloring her cheeks as she tried to right her clothing and ignore the sticky warmth pooling between her legs. Red remained where he was, sprawled out on the bench, thighs spread wide, making no attempt to conceal the bulging evidence of his desire; a very male smile on his lips as he watched her with hungry, heavy lidded eyes.

 

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” he asked, not even trying to hide the smugness in his tone.

 

“What you do to me…..It’s not normal” she whispered, her voice almost accusing. Her blush only deepened at the knowing look on his face, the sensual tilt of his lips. “It’s not right, and I don’t like it!” she told the lie with a defiant tilt of her chin. He gave a dark laugh as he rose from the bench, his movements smooth and controlled, a predator stalking his prey, his voice graveled with lust.

 

“We’ve already had this conversation, Merry, and we both know how easily I could put that lie to the test.” He prowled ever closer to her as she continued to back away cautiously, not realizing until it was too late that he was herding her, directing her movements so that she would end up exactly where he wanted her.

 

Merry came to an abrupt halt as her back made contact with the willow tree behind her and before she could sidestep to evade him, Red closed the distance between them, pinning her in place against the smooth bark with the hard planes of his body. He easily captured the hands she raised to his chest, bringing them up to pin them to the trunk above her head before smoothly transferring both her wrists to the grip of one hand. The palm of his free hand trailed slowly down her upraised arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake, skimming her ribs on its downward path to settle firmly on her hip, further stilling her half-hearted attempts to get away. Slowly he lowered his mouth to reclaim hers and Merry turned her face away from him in a futile gesture of resistance. He chuckled and brought his lips to her ear instead, sucking the delicate lobe into his mouth before he whispered heatedly against her.

 

“Tell me, Merry, if I were to slide my hand between those lovely thighs of yours, would I find you wet for me? Would my fingers sink easily into your heat and come away slick with the proof of your desire?”

 

Merry could only groan at the images his words conjured in her mind as she panted heavily against him.

 

“God, the way you talk….It isn’t fair” she moaned.

 

Pulling back slightly, he waited until she turned her face back to him before he growled. “I warned you, Merry. I told you I wanted you, and by fair means or foul, I intend to have you.” His lips took hers again, this kiss a passionate echo of the first and she was quickly swept under. When Red felt her soften against him, he gentled his attack, no longer seeking to dominate the kiss, but to coax and seduce with slow, drugging kisses that blended together, pulling moans and whimpers from the passionate woman now so wantonly rubbing her body against him, intent on seeking whatever friction she could find. Lightly tugging her bottom lip between his teeth, Red broke the kiss, dragging his mouth across her jaw and down her neck, snaking his tongue out to taste the salt on her skin. Gentle nips and sucks to the delicate skin he found there had her writhing against him as she raised one leg to wrap around his hip, pulling him tighter to her core. Breathing heavily against her, he bit down gently where her shoulder and her neck met and he was unable to cease the little thrusts he was making against her. She groaned softly in his ear, begging him not to stop as she rocked against him in turn.

 

Raising his head, he brought his hand from her hip to lightly circle her neck, using his thumb to tilt her gaze up to his. He couldn’t deny the satisfaction he felt as her wide eyes met his, glazed with need and pupils blown wide. She tried to recapture his mouth with hers, but he pulled back, only allowing her lips to graze his briefly. Red’s groin tightened painfully at the little mewling noises she made at being denied and he instantly became intent on hearing them again.

 

“Merry, darling, I can’t give you what you want until you give me what I _need_.” He smiled as she blinked up at him in confusion, the lust swirling through her veins making it almost impossible for her to follow what he was saying.

 

“What? I don’t understand. Please, Red, I need you!” She cried desperately.

 

“Lover’s lesson number one, Merisel. We go no further until I have your consent. Give me that, and I promise, darling, I’ll give you everything you need” he whispered against her lips.

 

“Yes! Whatever you want! Please Red!” she begged, squirming against him as she pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to wherever she could reach on his neck and jaw. Red growled at the touch of her lips on his skin, fighting the urge to take her here and now.

 

“Not good enough, Merisel. Say the words. I need to hear them!” He bit out as she licked over the pulse point at the base of his neck, her tongue leaving a trail of fire across his skin.

 

Merry tried to reign in her desire, knowing it was sheer madness to give in like this.   She had only known him a scant few hours, but _something_ inside of her urged her to trust him, knew instinctively that he would never cause her harm. And what was between them was so powerful, so raw and beautiful. She had never felt anything like it and didn’t want it to end before she could discover where it could take them. Pushing the last of her reservations to the back of her mind, Merry surrendered.

 

“Yes, Red! You have my consent. Now _please_!” Merry felt the deep rumble in his chest, saw the triumph flash through his eyes before he _moved_ , quickly releasing her hands and switching their positions faster than she could follow, making her head spin. When they settled, his back was braced against the tree with one foot planted firmly against its base for support as he drug her up against him, his bent leg wedged between hers. This new position forced her up onto her toes, as her hands flew to his shoulders to help secure her balance and her core pressed tight against the hard muscles of his thigh. The pressure was exquisite and Merry could not help the way she ground against him, seeking a release she knew only he could give.

 

“There’s no going back from this Merry. You’ve given me your consent, and unless you tell me no, I’ll do as I wish from here forward.” His voice, as dark and sensual as shredded silk washed over her as his hands began to move her hips, guiding them to slide over him in an easy ride, the friction enough to push her arousal higher, but it quickly became obvious that he was deliberately keeping the pace slow, preventing her from reaching her peak. Merry groaned in frustrated desire as his firm grasp thwarted her attempts to increase the speed of her movements.

 

“Pick a safe word, Merry. Something you’ll remember even when I’m driving you out of your mind with pleasure.” A nip at her jaw drew her back from the sensual fog engulfing her.

 

“What? Why do I need a safe word, Red?” She asked, finding it near impossible to concentrate on what he was saying with the riot of sensations bombarding her.

 

“Because this is new to you, Merry, and because I fully intend to push you past your sensual boundaries. It can be overwhelming at first, and you may become frightened; you’re going to want to tell me to stop at some point. But don’t worry, angel, I won’t listen” he promised, the heat in his voice combining with the sensual threat of his words to send a new pulse of need rocketing to the throbbing flesh between her legs.  Almost as if he knew the effect his words were having on her, he went on “You’ll _beg_ me for mercy; I’ll give you _none_. You’ll tell me you don’t _want_ , and I’ll spend hours proving to you how much I can _make_ you want _all of it_. But say your safe word, Merry, and everything stops. I may be the one in control, sweetheart, but you have all the power. One little word and everything _stops_.” He stilled her hips with a steady downward pressure, refusing to let her move. “Do you understand, Merry?” At her frantic nod, he gave her a smile. “Say it Merry. Tell me you understand.”

 

“Yes, I understand! Please, Red!” She sobbed as she fought his restraining hold, fast becoming frantic with the need to move; the gleam in his eye telling her he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

 

“Good girl” he purred, rewarding her by once again rocking her hips against the hard muscles pressed so tightly against her aching center. Once, twice, and then his grip tightened, bringing her to a halt just before she could tip over the edge. “Now tell me, what is your safe word?”

 

Merry’s mind spun in circles, need driving her hard so that thinking was an impossible task, but she knew he would not continue until she provided the answer he demanded of her. Searching franticly for an appropriate choice, the events of the last hours running through her head, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Grace. My safe word is grace.” She jerked in his arms, startled by the bark of laughter that burst from him unexpectedly. Smiling down at her, he leaned forward until he could nuzzle her cheek with his.

 

“Aah, my sweet, sweet Merry. You _are_ going to keep me on my toes, aren’t you?”

 

Ignoring his nonsense, Merry peppered his jaw and chin with kisses, not caring anymore if she sounded desperate. “I was good, I picked a word, now please, Red, let me come!”

 

“Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” He hummed in amusement. “Lover’s lesson number two, sweetheart. I decide when, I decide how. And I think I want to push you just a little higher before I let you fall apart for me.”

 

Oh, the wicked, wicked man! Merry felt like she was going to go mad, and just as she was about to beg him again, the restraining hold he had on her hips relaxed, allowing her to resume her frantic motions against the rock hard thigh trapped between her quivering ones. She felt him reach between them, rucking up her dress higher as his hand slipped under the elastic of her panties. They both groaned as his fingers slipped between her outer lips to glide easily over her saturated folds, teasing the tight bud he found hidden there; gentle strokes causing it to swell further as his clever fingers coaxed it from its protective hood. Merry threw her head back with a gasp and he quickly moved to press open mouthed kisses against the exposed flesh, nipping and sucking his way up and down the long column of her throat as her hips continued thrust against his hand.

 

“Later, Merry, when I have the space and setting to do it properly, I’m going to bury my head between your legs and drown myself in the taste of you” he muttered against her. She groaned loudly, her mind readily supplying the image of her flat on her back, thighs spread wide while Red’s mouth ravaged the swollen flesh between them. It was _almost_ enough to send her over. Her inner muscles clenching painfully in the need to be filled, Merry tossed her pride away, openly begging him now.

 

“Oh, God, Red! I can’t stand it! I need to come so bad it _hurts_!” She sobbed.

 

Moving his hand from her hip to tangle in her hair, he brought her face back down to his, her forehead pressed against his, their panting breaths mingling.

 

“ _Raymond_. You will say my name when you come for me” he growled against her lips as, without warning, he thrust two long fingers deep into her clutching sheath, sending her spiraling out of control, his name falling from her lips on a broken gasp. The pleasure went on and on as he allowed her to ride his hand through her high, his thump stroking over her sensitized clit lightly, prolonging her pleasure until she collapsed against him bonelessly.

 

Resting her head against his chest, Merry basked in the afterglow of the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, smiling at the erratic beat of his heart against her cheek.

 

_“Nunc penitus debautched”_ she murmured drowsily into his shirt. The deep rumble of his laughter vibrated his chest where she lay against him and she shuddered lightly as he withdrew his hand with a lingering caress of his fingers.

 

“Oh, Merry, I am not nearly done with you yet, but I promise before I am, you will most certainly be thoroughly debauched.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clears throat nervously. Please let me know what you think. This was a lot of fun to write, but there really wasn't much plot to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like this, let me know! I really need to know if there is any interest in this story. Thank you as always for reading.


End file.
